This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The sample was dissolved in 0.3 mL CD3OD and placed in a 3-mm NMR tube. A 1-D proton NMR spectrum was acquired on a Varian Inova 600 MHz instrument using a standard Varian pulse sequence. Chemical shifts were referenced to the methyl signal of the CD3OD solvent (3.31 ppm).